Despicable Me 2/Trivia
*Some minions, like Kevin, are redesigned in this film. **However, it is arguable that there are two or more minions with the same name. *If you noticed in the film, the wig that Gru wears in his date is silmar to Floyd Eagle-san's hair, but the wig is black and Floyd Eagle-san's hair is blonde. *In Mexico, there is a magazine called Eres Ninos (You are a Kid), where in one issue it was talking about Despicable Me 2 with information about the characters and when producing the film, with a double poster of Despicable Me 2 and La CQ (The CQ), pushout images, and a mouse pad. *The producers says that El Macho is related to a Mexican wrestler named El Santo. El Santo is a Mexican wrestler with a mask, cape, and suit that is coloured silver (like El Macho with his red and black clothing), only that El Santo isn't fat like El Macho. *When Phil the Minion was aducted, it is possible that it was Dr. Nefario. Here are some reasons why it might had been Dr. Nefario: **When the person that abducted Phil entered the garden, you can see that the shadow had the shape of Dr. Nefario's head and it was not round. **When Phil opened the door, he smiled and greeted like if he knew the person, then he had a confused expression and he screamed like if the person was going to put him in a bag. *The necklace that El Macho wears is more likely the same necklace that he wears, only that when he is El Macho, it forms an "M". When he is Eduardo Perez, the necklace forms a thunder bolt. *If you noticed in the film, you may see some cameos of some people that appeared in the first film like the fat man and the old lady. *Gru's mother appears in the film, but she does not talks at the end of the film (the wedding scene). *The soundtracks from this film was made by the same guy who did the soundtrack for the first film. *In the movie if you noticed, you can hear two soundtracks that says "EL MACHO" in it (one when Gru talks about El Macho and when the sun is rising at El Macho's Lair). The first soundtrack was called El Macho and the second one was called El Macho's Lair. *If you noticed in the film when El Macho turned into a purple monster like the Minions, because of the serum PX-41, El Macho's hair does not turns purple while his hair from his body did. *If you noticed, El Macho has a very long hair. *If you noticed in the film when Gru and Lucy are looking for the serum, the portrait that covers where the secret salsa is at, you can see Eduardo with Polito on his hand when she was little. *In this film, Stuart and Dave both have a crush on Lucy Wilde. *In the film you can see that the gloves that Dr. Nefario wears has a "G" for Gru in a yellow path. The Minions have blue overalls with a "G" printed on them. When Dr. Nefario worked for El Macho, his gloves have an "M" that was printed red for Macho. Also, when the Minions turned into Evil Minions, El Macho changed their uniforms for black overalls with an "M" printed on them, but white. *In the first film, Gru made three flashbacks when he was a child wanting to go to the Moon. In this film, he just made one flashback when he wanted to date Lisa from his school. *Vector was never mentioned in this film, but what was mentioned a lot of times was his plan of stealing the Moon and Gru used a piranha from Vector's piranha gun for the fishing pool in Agnes' birthday. *In this film, Fred, Gru's neighbor that appeared in the first film, did not talked in this film. *Seven books were published for this film like The Junior Novel, The Anti-Villain League Handbook, Undercover Super Spies, Attack of the Evil Minion!, Make a Minion, and Meet the Minions. *The Junior Novel reveals that the one hundred and forty-seven dates between the defeat of El Macho and Gru and Lucy's wedding take place over six months. Category:Trivia